Behind the Mask
by Citywriter84
Summary: Carly finds a myterious wooden mask and when she puts it one, she becomes a wild and crazy masked super-being who rapes the boy she has a crush on. But who will believe such a thing? Can her quirky friend help her show remorse when the whole thing sounds impossible and noone knows it was her? Find out the answers to all these questions and more.
1. Chapter 1

**A Terrible Secret**

"Punch Carly?" asked Alison.

"No thanks, I'm going to stay sober for now," said Carly.

Alison shrugged and poured herself some purple punch.

They were at a house party and Carly wanted to work up the courage to tell Jack something. Something about her crush on him. Outside the moon shone bright, casting everything in a ghostly light. But inside the electric lights were on and the party was quite a sedate affair.

"I'll be going upstairs shortly," said Jack from across the room.

Carly realised that she could probably catch him alone if she hurried upstairs first. She hastened up the stairs, towards the bathroom door.

She wanted to reapply her makeup. She had brought her handbag with her. She knew she overpacked wherever she went. It was like a nervous habit. She gazed in the mirror and brushed aside her long, thick brown hair. Her reflection gazed back with bright brown eyes. Her mascara needed touching up. She rummaged through her handbag and found a roughly carved wooden mask that she had found in the river the previous day. She really didn't need to be carting that around! She took it out. It was quite plain and unadorned. The cheeks of its carved faced seemed to bulge somewhat. She wondered who it could fit. She lifted it up to the light. Was it her imagination or did the inside of the mask appear to shimmer with eerie lights? She lifted it to her face.

As soon as it touched her she felt a terrible jolt through her entire body, like a powerful electric shock. The mask was clinging to her face, burning her. She tried to grab at it, but it clung on tightly and tendrils of wood sprouted out from it, encasing her whole head and tangling in her unruly hair. And then it squeezed hard on her skull. So hard she thought her brain would burst. She collapsed to the floor, her eyes tight shut, agony overwhelming.

And then there was another flash. She felt different. Power coursed through her. The pain was gone. She felt strong. The colours of the bathroom towels and mats now seemed brighter and more vibrant. The myriad scents and smells of the bathroom were now much more intense. She touched the woollen rug. Sensations coursed through her. Her fingers were so much more sensitive. Nothing could phase her now. She was on her feet. She glanced at the mirror. She was not even shocked to see the apparition in the mirror – herself, but bright green and completely bald, with lips of a darker green, almost black. She touched her cheek. Her face was very smooth to the touch and her own touch felt exquisite.

She glanced at reflection again. So different and yet her breasts were no bigger. As if in obedience to her thoughts, her breasts expanded, her bra straining to contain them. Well she needed to wear something more stylish. Suddenly her clothes became tight fitting black leather. She suddenly remembered something. Jack would be coming upstairs. Well now she knew what to do.

Swift as lightning, she streaked down the passageway. Jack was just emerging from the stairwell and turning into one of the rooms. She darted in after him and shut the door, willing it to seal itself. Jack turned and gasped. His beautiful freckled face was startled. She knew she was unrecognisable. She glided up to him, swift as thought. "Hey hot stuff," she said and her voice was low and husky. She reached up to stroke his lustrous auburn hair, but he took a step back.

"Who… what are you?" he stammered.

"Don't you know?" She pounced on him, bowling him over onto a sofa and brought her freakishly altered face close to his sweet, normal one. "Ready to make sparks fly?" she breathed.

"No! Let me up," he said, plainly terrified. He struggled, but she kept him pinned down, amazed by her own strength.

She put a hand over his mouth. "Ssh, just relax," she whispered huskily.

* * *

The next morning it was Sunday. It was still early morning at Carly's house. Her mum and stepdad, Pam and Guy, were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where is Carly? She didn't come back last night," said Pam, "she's in trouble when she gets back."

"Ah now, she's probably in her room like a good girl," said Guy soothingly.

"You know full well she hasn't been back," snapped Pam.

"There you go, always flying off the handle," said Guy.

At that moment the front door slammed.

"Carly!" yelled Pam, "where've you been?"

"In my room, mum," Carly called back. But her tone was sarcastic and her voice was trembling.

"You get in here!" called Pam.

"Aw, you heard, she's been in her room," said Guy.

"Rubbish!" snapped Pam. Then she called, "come in here this instant young lady, or else."

There was the sound of footsteps and then Carly pushed open the kitchen door. She looked a mess. Her thick, unruly hair was messier than ever and her mascara had run down her cheeks. She had been crying.

"Listen, last night was absolutely crazy and I think I did something terrible, so don't start on me, mum," said Carly, her voice trembling.

"There, she's under the weather, let her go to her room," said Guy.

"Cut that out, Guy," said Pam. In a softer voice she addressed Carly again. "Dear, if you're really under the weather, you must talk about it."

Carly sat down. She sniffed. Her bottom lip was trembling. "I'm an awful person," she said abruptly, her voice choked.

"No, you're true blue," said Guy.

"What happened Carly, what did you do?" pressed Pam.

"Couldn't have been bad," said Guy.

"Quiet Guy, don't minimise it," said Pam. "What did you do, Carly?"

"I – I think I raped a boy!" said Carly, her voice rising hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discussions**

There was a pause.

"You raped a boy?" said Pam slowly.

"Well that's impossible," said Guy confidently.

"I – I think I did it," said Carly, her voice trembling, pushing her bushy hair away from her face.

"You think you did it," said Pam.

Carly nodded, her brown eyes wide.

"And how did you so that," said Pam steadily, gazing at her daughter.

"I – I held him down and I forced him… this is really weird. And it's really hard to explain…" said Carly, rubbing her temples in frustration. "It's so strange!"

"I'd say," said Guy, "is this guy smaller than you, Carly?"

"No, he isn't," said Carly, shaking her bushy head, "but I forced him. Um… it would sound incredible though…"

"Well you can't have done it if he were unwilling," said Guy.

"I did," said Carly in a dull voice, staring at the wall.

"You sure about this? This isn't a prank?" said Pam. Carly sniffed and nodded.

"Well go upstairs and get some rest sweetie," said Pam, "we've got to talk about this," she said meaningfully to Guy.

Carly made for the door, but then turned. "I don't know what to do, mum," she said with a helpless shrug, her expression miserable.

"Try to get some rest, sweetie," said Pam. When Carly had gone she turned to Guy. "Well what are we going to do?"

"Do?" said Guy, "you didn't believe that, did you? Girls can't rape. You can't rape the willing. And a nice girl like Carly? Do you buy it?"

"She confessed it. She wasn't messing with us. She thinks that she has," said Pam, "can a girl even do that? You know, legally?"

"Not in this country," said Guy comfortably, "besides, she will probably be over this in no time."

* * *

Carly sat on her bed, feeling as though she wanted to scream and scream. She felt really trapped in her own body. She glanced upwards at the huge clown doll she kept propped up in the room. It was actually a silicone sex doll, large as life, with the right parts that she could have sex with, but no one would know just by glancing at it. The gaudy silks of the clown costume obscured it. She supposed that in secret she was certainly no innocent five year old, but she never wanted to hurt anyone she loved.

Still in a state of great anguish, she knew she had to get someone she could actually talk to about this, or she would burst. She sent an urgent message to her friend Sally. Sally was certainly open minded and few things seemed to phase her. She went over in her head what she should say. Even with Sally, she would have to be careful.

Sally arrived twenty minutes later. She had her pink baseball cap on, backwards this time. "What's the deal, Carly?" she said, pushing her chestnut hair away from her face as she sat down beside Carly on the bed.

"What would you think if I did something really bad and it was too weird to believe?" said Carly cautiously.

"Something that made no sense?" said Sally, "well it's OK to talk about things that make no sense."

"Well here it is," said Carly, "last night I was at the house party and was working up my courage to talk to Jack about my crush on him…" she flushed, but admitting to the crush now seemed insignificant compared to how the rest of the story went. "I didn't feel very confident, but then I put on this wooden mask I had found and it turned me into some freaky, green nympho monster and I cornered Jack and raped him. At dawn I think I left, but it's hard to remember exactly. I – I'm sure he didn't even recognise me. The mask suddenly enveloped my whole head and turned green when I put it on."

"You're saying you're like a rapist Cinderella or something?" said Sally raising her eyebrows, "you're right, that doesn't make any sense at all."

"No, but it's serious, I did something terrible," said Carly, feeling fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

Sally narrowed her blue eyes, "so you dressed up in a Halloween costume to frighten Jack?" she said.

"It wasn't just a Halloween costume and I didn't just frighten him I held him down and forced him to have sex with me, I've already explained," said Carly, feeling hysteria welling up inside her and fighting to keep her voice calm.

"You forced him?" said Sally.

"If it were a man holding him down and having sex with him against his will, that would be rape," said Carly. She was beginning to wonder whether this was entirely pointless and no one would ever take her seriously. "It was definitely no Cinderella story."

"The real story of Cinderella was not the Disney or the ladybird version," said Sally, "it was in fact really strange and scary in places. The ugly step sisters did things like amputate their toes so that they could fit the glass slipper."

"That's nasty, but this is nastier," said Carly unimpressed. "I take it you don't believe me either?"

"Tell you what," said Sally, a thoughtful look in her blue eyes, "the logical thing is to ask Jack what he thought about the encounter."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Is that a good idea? What would happen if they ask him?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelations**

Sally looked at her friend intently. Carly looked so solemn, no hint of a smile or laughter in her brown eyes.

"What mask did you wear?"

Carly reached under her bed and pulled out a wooden mask. It looked quite plain and unadorned. Just a roughly carved wooden face mask with bulging cheeks and an iron nose plate.

"Wait, you said it was green?"

"It turned green when I wore it last night. But at dawn it changed back to wood and fell off then I felt really sick and tired …"

"Wait, so he saw you with no mask?"

"No, I went into the bathroom when I began to grow weak. That entire night I had had so much energy… then the mask just slipped off when I went to the bathroom." Carly grimaced and shook her head, her bushy brown hair bouncing. "I made the poor lad go at it all night. He must have been exhausted – and terrified. He kept begging that we stop, but I wouldn't listen…" Carly's bottom lip quivered and there were tears in her eyes. If this was indeed a prank of some sort, then she was playing it to the hilt. Was it possible? Was it barely possible?

"I could ask him, but how to say it… I'll think of something. If he didn't recognise you I need not use your name yet."

Carly sniffed and nodded. "I can't face him again. I can't ever face him again."

* * *

00O00

It was just as well that Sally was familiar with Jack, so much so that it was normal for her to climb in his window. She had done it often, but this time he gave a start as she clambered in, his green eyes wide.

Sally laid a hand on his arm. "Hey, it's alright, it's just me."

"Sally! You gave me a fright."

"If you need to tell me anything, I'll listen. I know more than you think." He blinked at that. "I'd always understand you. If anything happened last night…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

So something had definitely happened. Sally's suspicions were becoming something like certainty.

"Did a crazy lady with a big green mask assault you last night," she said steadily, gazing into his green eyes. "You must tell me the truth."

"I – I … how did you know…"

"I find things out, Jack. First tell me what your feelings are. That is important."

He stared dead ahead, his eyes blank. Sally knew the medical term to be flat effect.

"I tried, but couldn't fight her off. She was impossibly strong and made me … do it with her. I feel churned up inside."

Sally put an arm round his shoulder. "Naturally."

"It's worse because I wanted to wait until marriage. And with that awful mask I don't know who she is. I could actually be a father now without knowing it."

Sally inhaled sharply. "Oh my, yes, that is something that is impossible in male on male cases – becoming a father from it. And without even knowing." Sally hesitated for an instant, but Carly had not forbade her from repeating anything and it was important that Jack knew for his peace of mind. What if he became a father from this?

"I know who she is, but this is strange. She said she wasn't herself, but it's hard to understand."

"She wasn't human. There was some devilment."

"I wonder … could the mask have been magic." Sally shook her head. "It was Carly. She confessed it."

Jack gave a start. "Carly? She would never."

"I know, I know, but I'm starting to believe her mask is magic. That it made her into an unstoppable personification of her Freudian Id and that she wasn't herself. After all this, is that part so much harder to believe?"

"Believable or not, I did want to wait until marriage. It was important." Jack's voice sounded strained.

"Well you don't have to marry her. Certainly not. I always thought it nasty, that idea that rape victims have to marry their rapist over that dogmatic no sex 'til marriage rule." Sally suddenly had a new idea. "And it doesn't count if you are unwilling. The rule should be no lovemaking until marriage. Rape is not lovemaking."

She gazed upon his freckled face. How was he going to take this? What would he want to do?


End file.
